


Mornings

by SummerBloom



Series: Zaveid/Eizen One-shots [3]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, don't read this in public, oh my god i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eizen wakes up to the best sight yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuses except that I live to write Eizen getting fucked by Zaveid.
> 
> Also this is as far as I can go with bondage without triggering myself, so enjoy.
> 
> Timeline: 3 weeks after 'Senseless'

It's no surprise to wake up with Zaveid between his legs, lazily sucking his cock. That, fortunately, had been mutually agreed on as they both entered this... odd relationship. A moan slips by his lips as he puts a hand on Zaveid's head, tangling his fingers through the soft, silvery hair. Zaveid's tongue licks from his balls to the tip of his cock, and he grins as he sees Eizen awake.

“Mornin', babe,” Zaveid winks. Eizen groans, moving to sit up. Zaveid's hands run up Eizen's body, and he pulls himself up to kiss the man on the lips. Breaking apart, he bites Eizen's neck hard, elicting a gasp. “Thinking that fucking your brains out might be a good way to wake you up. I can gag you and tie you up... Fuck you into the bed...” 

Eizen's cock seems to get harder at the mere thought of being at Zaveid's mercy again. “God, Zaveid. Would you? I just woke up.” 

“Turn around,” Zaveid growls into his ear, fingers pressing up against his entrance. Eizen does as he's told, shifting so Zaveid can easily finger his ass. He's still a bit loose from having sex last night, and so Zaveid is able to get two lubed-up fingers in without much resistance. He moves them around, stretching Eizen out before adding in another. Eizen's reduced to a series of moans, enjoying the feeling of Zaveid's fingers in his ass. It takes no time at all to fully prepare Eizen, so Zaveid takes a few moments to clean his hand off and get a fresh towel, along with his belt and a ball gag. 

Putting the towel under Eizen after opening it, he takes one of Eizen's arms and puts it on his back before following it with the other, securely tying them up with the belt. He leans over, putting a finger to Eizen's mouth. 

“Open,” he commands, and Eizen complies. The gag is put in and secured. Zaveid takes his hard cock in his hand, rubbing a generous amount of lube all over it before pressing up against Eizen's entrance. Zaveid snaps his hips forward, burying himself inside without any hesitation. Eizen moans, muffled by the gag. Grabbing Eizen's hips, Zaveid straightens himself and starts fucking Eizen as hard as he can. His hips smack against Eizen's ass, and the bed starts to rock and the headboard begins to bang up against the wall. 

Eizen's moans drive him forward, and Zaveid runs his hands down Eizen's back, up to his scalp and pulls him back by the hair. Eizen closes his eyes, surrendering himself fully. Zaveid pulls on Eizen's hair just a bit harder, roughly thrusting his cock in and out of Eizen's ass. He bites Eizen again, leaving hickeys where his teeth meet flesh. Eizen shivers, and Zaveid fucks him harder. He takes one hand off Eizen's hair, smacking Eizen's ass hard. 

Eizen can't stop moaning, wanting nothing but to grip Zaveid's hair and hold onto him tightly. His hands clutch at air, the muscles in his arms tensing and relaxing with the movement. Zaveid is ruthless, and Eizen _loves_ being handled so roughly. He comes without his cock being stimulated, but Zaveid doesn't stop this time. 

Eizen doesn't want him to. 

He feels good, his body aching for more. It'd be right to say that Eizen was turned on by being handled so roughly and that he'd needed this more than anything, all things considered. Zaveid's cock was buried so deep in his ass that he could barely tell where he ended and Zaveid began. He was slowly blanking out with each thrust, his mind a blissful haze of sex-induced thoughts. 

Zaveid's hand connected with his ass again, and he starts thrusting as hard as he can. The bed is rocking and squeaking, loud banging noises issuing from where the headboard met the wall, and Eizen knows that they can be heard by Zaveid's friends by now. But he doesn't care. 

_Let_ them hear. 

“Zaveid, there's a lot of banging against the wall! What's going--” Sorey opens the door, and his face turns red at the sight of Zaveid fucking Eizen. Neither of them notice that they've just been walked in on, but Eizen comes for a second time not a moment later. Sorey's eyes widen at the amount of cum Eizen's cock lets out and he slowly shuts the door, hurrying downstairs. 

Zaveid's cock is still in his ass, still ruthlessly shoving itself in and out of him. He cries out, and Zaveid yanks on his hair. More hickeys are left on Eizen's neck and back, marking him as Zaveid's. He finds himself meeting Zaveid's every thrust and rocking his hips to get more. Zaveid lets go of his hair, and he falls face-first into the pillows. The gag is taken off, set aside, and Eizen moans freely. 

The belt's removed a moment later, and Zaveid pulls out. Eizen whines, actually _whines_ , until Zaveid shifts him onto his back and kisses him deeply. Eizen shakily threads his fingers through Zaveid's hair, kissing him back. He feels Zaveid's cock press into him again. Zaveid starts to thrust as hard as he can, propping himself up with his hands to see Eizen's flushed face. His mouth is open and his eyes shut with tears streaming down his cheeks. Zaveid kisses them away, pressing a kiss to Eizen's open mouth. 

“I love you, Eizen,” Zaveid murmurs. Eizen screams, coming for a third time, Zaveid's name on his lips. Zaveid comes at the same time, pulling out afterward and cleaning Eizen up as best as he can while kissing him softly. Eizen's shaking, and Zaveid gently massages his chest. 

“I... I love you, too...” Eizen says, voice shaky. It takes him a half hour to recover in the comfort of Zaveid's arms, but he does. Despite how sore he is, Eizen gets out of bed and gets dressed, using the vanity to hold himself up afterwards. His legs are still shaking slightly. Zaveid walks up behind him, dressed in nothing but a pair of low-riding pants, and gently puts one of Eizen's arms around his shoulder. 

“Great way to wake up, huh?” Zaveid asks. Eizen chuckles, kissing Zaveid on the cheek. 

“The greatest,” he agrees. They head downstairs together, with Zaveid carefully depositing Eizen on the couch. They're barely downstairs for a minute when Sorey approaches. 

“So, uh... Why'd you have Eizen tied up?” 

Zaveid looks mortified and Eizen laughs. 

“Because my brother's got a bondage kink. Who knew?” Edna says, not looking up from her book. 

“Geez. Last time I ever invite you guys to stay the night....”

**Author's Note:**

> I leave the blowjobs without much description so you, the reader, can imagine it.
> 
> if you read this in public, for shame.


End file.
